


I Never Said We Were Finished

by that_was_scary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_scary/pseuds/that_was_scary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a sex curse, Dean is worried that Cas is angry with him, but Cas is feeling a little better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Said We Were Finished

The door swung shut behind Dean and Castiel as they stepped into the hotel room. It was smaller than they expected, but looked clean enough for a one-night-stay at least.

"Not so bad, eh Cas?" Dean said, smiling at Cas as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the bed. The angel glanced around the room, and then frowned. "What's the matter?"

"There is only one bed, Dean."

"Oh… right, there must have been a mistake or something." Dean mumbled, dropping his gaze as his stomach clenched. _Of course Cas would notice right away, why wouldn't he? I can't believe I was so stupid! Setting this up like an accident. After that curse… what I did to him… I bet he doesn't even want to be here. Why do I always have to make a fool of myself in front of h–?_

"Dean."  Looking up, Dean realized that Cas was staring at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Cas, I – ” Dean cut off; he couldn't bring himself to admit what had taken him so long to realize. Instead he took a step forward, not breaking eye contact with the unbelievable blue eyes that were staring so deeply into his soul. And it was when he heard the angel's breathing falter that he knew. Not hesitating for a moment longer, Dean rushed forward and kissed Castiel with everything he had.

Castiel leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Dean but with strength that Dean forgot the angel had. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of Castiel's naked body against his, sweaty between the sheets… and as if the angel had read Dean's mind, their clothes were gone with a snap of his fingers.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer and shoved Cas up against the wall, rubbing their bodies together. Castiel closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure as Dean slid against him, his hands slowly making their way down Dean's back. Dean tightened his grip on Cas's hips and began to move against him, rubbing their cocks together with short, quick thrusts. Cas gasped and bit into Dean's shoulder as they moved faster, hips eagerly shifting against him. Dean grinned into his angel's neck, he wasn't going to last long like this.

"C'mere Cas," Dean whispered as he pulled Castiel down to the bed on top of him, leaning into the angel's hungry kisses as they hit the mattress. "I'm gonna take care of you," he murmured, moving slightly to try and flip Castiel onto his back, but was met with a familiar force as the angel pushed him back without much effort.

"No," Cas growled into Dean's ear, "my turn."

The sudden heat in Cas's voice caused shivers to run down Dean's spine, and he quickly gave in to the feeling, letting the angel take complete control.  _How does he even know how—_ but Dean’s thoughts were cut short as Castiel slowly kissed down his stomach, lingering for just a moment after each kiss. Cas paused, looking up at Dean with a sly smirk on his face before taking Dean’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean swore, taking in a sharp breath. But Cas pulled away, working his way back up to Dean’s face and kissing him deeply while his hands continued what his mouth had started. “Cas–“ Dean gasped, breaking the kiss, “you–“ his body breaking down before he could finish. He shuddered violently as he came into the angel’s hand. “You didn’t even fuck me,” Dean sighed as he leaned back into the pillows, not even trying to hide his disappointment. Cas frowned and responded very seriously. 

“Dean, what makes you think we’re finished here?”


End file.
